Sonic Generations opening and ending
Opening :[Everyone is getting ready for Sonic's birthday party on a meadow near a lake. Tails comes running.] :Tails: [Panting] He'll be here any second! :Sonic: Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something? :Everyone: SURPRISE!!! :[Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge and Espio fire party poppers. Blaze claps.] :Sonic: Awwww, you guys. :[Espio claps as the party begins, Sonic talks to Tails before being hugged by Amy, Rouge and Knuckles cheer with chili dogs, Charmy throws three chili dogs to Vector, with Espio annoyed at the duo's antics, and Cream and Cheese encourage Big, Blaze and Marine to relax.] :Tails: It's kinda impossible to surprise you. :Sonic: [With his hand on Amy's face] You totally got me this time, I had no idea. :Tails: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Sonic! Hope you like this. :[Tails gets a plate with a chili dog wrapped in a bow. Sonic takes a bite of the chili dog.] :Sonic: Like it? I love it! [Gives a thumbs up] :[Everyone keeps on partying. Suddenly a Time Hole appears which produces a shock wave.] :Sonic: Woah! :[Everything from the table is blown away, including Sonic's chili dog.] :Tails: Sonic! What's that?! :[Sonic realizes his chili dog is gone and searches for it. The Time Eater emerges from the Time Hole.] :Tails: What's it doing? :[Sonic is depressed that he lost his chili dog, and looks at the Time Eater. Time Eater roars, and produces Time Holes that starts sucking everyone in. Team Chaotix get sucked in first. Rouge and Knuckles are seen holding on to the table, but are sucked in along with Amy and Marine. They are all seen been sucked into the Time Holes.] :Sonic: Hey! Not cool! :[Sonic runs towards the Time Eater, and jumps forward to attack it with a Homing Attack. But the Time Eater swats him aside. Sonic hits the ground hard. Cream, Cheese, Big and Blaze get sucked up inside the time holes. Tails barely hangs on.] :Tails: Help us, Sonic! :[Tails gets sucked into a Time Hole. Sonic lays unconscious as Green Hill and Chemical Plant is seen as the screen turns white.] Ending :[Sonic's chili dog drops from the sky and into his hand. Sonic then eats it.] :Modern Sonic: Still warm. Time travel! :[Classic Sonic runs up to Modern Sonic. Suddenly, a mysterious sound is heard. Both Classic and Modern Sonic look as all their friends appears. Everyone cheers in relief at their victory.] :Knuckles: I'll admit. You weren't half bad Sonic. :Amy: [Flabbergasted] Half bad? Are you kidding? [Smacks Knuckles into a tree] He was all great! :[Classic and Modern Tails walk up to the party while talking to each other] :Classic Tails: He collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings? :Modern Tails: You know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask. :[The group continues the party. Espio talks with Vector and Charmy, Modern Knuckles talks with his past self, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Marine, and Shadow, Omega and the Babylon Rogues talk with each other, and Amy, Cream, Cheese and Big talk to both Modern and Classic Tails, while Modern Sonic talks with his past self.] :Modern Sonic: It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that will help you out in the future. I mean the past. You know what I mean. :[Classic Sonic nods and runs and jumps, trying to do an Air Boost, but only for a split second. He stands in mid air and then falls down, landing on his head.] :Modern Sonic: Dude, sweet! And you're only going to get better. :[Classic Sonic runs up to Modern Sonic, then Modern and Classic Tails and Knuckles walk up.] :Classic Tails: There's our ride! :[A Time Hole is seen leading to Green Hill Zone. Classic and Modern Sonic, Tails and Knuckles high five and ten each other. Classic Sonic, Tails and Knuckles run to the portal. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cream and Cheese, Big, Blaze, Silver, Marine and the Babylon Rogues look at the scene. Espio, Vector, Charmy and Knuckles wave goodbye, followed by Cream and Cheese, Amy, Big, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Marine while Shadow, Omega and the Babylon Rogues just look.] :Modern Sonic: Hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's gonna be great! :[Classic Sonic gives a thumbs up as he and Classic Tails and Knuckles jump into the portal and it disappears, as Modern Tails and the rest still wave, while Sonic just looks on. The screen moves up to the sky and sun and fades into white and then black.] Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog